It's Tradition
by JustSonya
Summary: Ryoma is exposed to a longstanding Seigaku tradition, one which may scar him for life. Light Yaoi.


He'd always known the ranking matches were some of the best games he and his fellow regulars played outside of competition, but the ferocity Ryoma found himself facing on the courts during the latest set of matches astonished him. While it was true that it was the last set before the first big tournament of his high school years, he couldn't quite explain the wall of competition he found himself facing in each match he played.

Instead, in his third time through the process, Ryoma found himself drenched with sweat and panting in exhaustion by the end of the weekend, lying face down on the bench. He'd managed to defeat Fuji, but only just barely, and his other matches had been rough, if easier. It was almost like he was being tested, but even that wouldn't explain the somewhat disturbed looks on the faces of the other regulars as he continued to win B-block.

Finally managing to pull himself upright and take advantage of his water bottle, he looked around to see the last few matches finishing up around him. What he didn't see were any of the familiar blue and white regular uniforms, and craning his head, he noticed that their coach had taken over manning the scoreboard. Wondering where everyone was, he gathered his racquet and hat and headed over to ask. It had been months, really, since he'd felt left out of anything as a part of the team after returning from the U.S., and while he tried to ignore the niggling feeling something was going on, he couldn't ignore the little stab of pain that thought brought with it.

Nodding respectfully to the coach, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. The team, he was well aware, was used to his lack of conversational skills, and he, at least, was well able to interpret Ryoma's question. What made him nervous was the highly amused look that crossed his coach's face.

"Congratulations, Echizen. This is your third round as a regular, that's something to be proud of on this team," he commented, deliberately not answering his question. "You're the first freshman to have made it so far, and to hold on to it so fiercely is something I have to admire."

Ryoma tugged his hat down over his eyes a bit more, trying to cover the faint blush on his cheeks that those words invoked. He wasn't used to that sort of praise, and still found that he was unsure of how to handle it when he received it. Instead of replying, he continued to look at his coach curiously from beneath the brim of his hat. What he wanted to know was where everyone was.

"Teams like this one, Echizen, have all sorts of traditions, did you know that?" he asked whimsically, leaning back in his chair. "Some of them more interesting than others, and many of them absolutely ridiculous. Most, however, are designed for those who are a bit older than you are. You've heard the saying 'third time's the charm', I'm sure?"

Nodding, he silently willed him to stop babbling and get to the point. Where was everyone, and why the fierce matches today? What had driven everyone to work so hard to keep him from making rank this time around? The coach just laughed, however, and leaned forward to pat him fondly on the head.

"I remember when it was Tezuka's turn, and Fuji's. I'm sure they're just fussing a bit about your age, Echizen, and how to go about things. Nothing for you to worry about, and certainly nothing relating to your game. You'll find out soon enough." With that, he turned away, still smiling fondly.

Glaring at him lightly, Ryoma sniffed and headed to the locker room, deciding a shower and change were in order. If everyone was going to ignore him, he was going to go home and find some well-earned rest and hope they'd all regained their minds on Monday at school. Maybe it was something in the water, he pondered, hardly noticing the warning tap Arai gave on the locker room door as he approached before heading back out to the courts. He did notice the silence as he entered, and found the other regulars, who seemed to be busily and speedily going about their business of cleaning up after the matches.

Upping the gauge of his glare to take in anyone it happened to hit, he stomped, in what he would only privately admit was a hurt sulk, over to his locker and pulled out his shower supplies while slipping his racquet and hat into his bag. Turning, he looked up to find everyone looking at him, only to immediately turn away as he met their eyes. Maybe Inui had been testing out new juices on them again, while he'd been finishing his last match of the day.

Irritated, he gave in to his less mature impulses and muttered under his breath as he stormed over to the showers and tossed his clothes aside before ducking under the hot water. He could still be cranky and yet clean, he decided. If he'd looked back, he might have noticed the looks of consternation on the seven faces he'd left behind as they watched him go.

"Tezuka," Fuji began quietly, keeping his voice down to avoid being overheard. "It's tradition. We all went through it, our third time. If we don't do it, and he finds out about it, he'll resent us more than he would if we went ahead."

"He's just barely fourteen, Fuji," their captain objected equally quiet as the others gathered around. "I question the legality of it, much less the appropriateness. At least they kept us out of the ranking matches until we were a bit older."

"Fuji's right, captain." Momo settled on a bench comfortably, one of the few who was less than worried about the situation. "If we don't go ahead with it, and he finds out, it'll be worse for us, and the team. He's on the outside enough in his life, don't you think? Let's remind him what it means to be part of the team."

"Momo's right," Eiji agreed cheerfully, tossing the last few things in his bag before moving over to join them. "We've all been through it and none of us are scarred for life, except for that dream I still have every now and then." He blushed a bit at the thought and edged closer to Oishi. "Tezuka is evil."

"I was only doing what was required," the stoic captain replied, zipping up his own bag carefully. "How was I supposed to know I was the first you'd run into that day? It's your own fault for squirming so much."

Everyone laughed a bit at the memory of that particular incident, and finished packing up as they agreed it had to be done. Tradition was tradition, after all, and must be maintained. It was part of what kept their team strong.

"The rules, of course, must be maintained," Inui noted carefully, already making charts and lists in a notebook. "It must happen on school grounds. There must be witnesses. Full effort must be given, and all reactions must be reported to the team. Photos are allowed." Everyone nodded in agreement.

They'd moved on to rehashing their various matches of the day when Ryoma returned from the shower, still scowling, only to begin muttering as he dried his hair roughly that Inui needed to stop using psychotropic ingredients in his drinks, as they were clearly having unexpected side effects. The others simply continued to chatter and laugh in response, and things seemed to go back to normal, at least on the surface. Momo escorted him home and stayed long enough to play a few video games and have dinner before leaving. As he tied his laces, he gave Ryoma a deep look, as though considering something carefully.

"Momo-senpai?" the younger boy asked in response, raising an eyebrow. His best friend simply shrugged in response and ruffled his hair carelessly, earning a swat on the arm in return.

"Echizen." Momo turned to open the door and paused as he spoke. "Congratulations on winning today. I saw some of your matches. You worked hard for it."

"Thanks." Praise of this magnitude from his senpai was a rare thing, and he felt something warm inside him in response.

"I'll pick you up in the morning, if you don't mind?" The older boy asked as he slipped out the door, and grinned as Ryoma nodded in agreement. He wasn't about to pass up a free ride to school. Closing the door behind him and heading down to his bike, Momo grinned. At least he'd be the first, and that was certainly something.

Ryoma wasn't stupid, no matter what others might think. He'd gotten enough hints to realize that something unusual was going to happen in response to his victory. Apparently there were traditions to be upheld, and it seemed like his teammates were worried about his ability to handle whatever this particular tradition involved, because of his age. While part of him grumbled at being thought too young for anything, another part warmed and glowed at the thought that his teammates cared enough to be concerned for him and his response to whatever they were planning. He cornered his father before bed to mention casually that he'd made the regulars for the third time and had to duck as the older man choked on his tea and sprayed it across the table.

"Third?" his father gasped, still trying to breathe properly. "So soon? I must have lost count."

"What's wrong with that?" Ryoma asked curiously. Maybe his father would give something away, to help prepare for whatever was to come. "I played, and I won."

"My little boy is growing up so fast," Nanjiroh began to ramble, eyes narrowing wickedly with amusement. "Let me guess, your mountain of a friend is picking you up in the morning?" He snickered a bit at the thought.

"Momo-senpai? Yes. What's wrong with that?" Ryoma glared at his father, determined to find out what was going on.

"Figures," came the reply as his father stood and grabbed his magazines from the table. "I can't imagine him letting any of the others go first, after all." With that, he wandered out of the room, still chuckling under his breath.

Ryoma sat and thought for a moment, debating the merits of a sick day carefully. Maybe he didn't want to know what the others had planned, if his father was reacting like this to the idea. Still, his pride wouldn't let him run away. He was part of a team now, and he wasn't going to give that up out of fear. It was simple, really. He'd face whatever came, and then come home and hide in his room until he'd somehow managed to purge it from his memory.

As with most boys his age, Ryoma had thought about certain things in life. It was hard not to, given that he was surrounded by fellow teens, especially boys, practically every day of his life. Some of them he'd even carefully broached with Momo when they'd been out eating, or playing tennis, or just laying in the grass in a park relaxing in the sunshine. Many of them they discussed casually as Ryoma clung carefully to his senpai's shoulders as they shared his bike on their way to school.

One of the few things they hadn't really discussed quickly leapt to the forefront of the younger boy's mind as they were walking from the bike racks to the entrance of the school and Momo stopped him amidst the rush of students. If Ryoma had thought to look around, he probably would have seen a few knowing looks on the faces of the older students as they paused discretely to watch. Unfortunately he was far too distracted by the fact that he was being backed up against a wall by what he considered to be his best friend.

"Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked cautiously, his eyes widening at the determined look he received in return.

"Hush, Echizen," was the only reply he received as arms pinned him to the wall gently.

He was about to object that he had a right to know what on earth the older boy was thinking when his brain was derailed firmly by the presence of warm, soft lips against his own. Gasping in shock, his eyes widened further when he felt something warm and wet slide against his lips before slipping into his mouth. It took him a second to figure out what it was, and then he began to debate the merits of fainting. That idea was beginning to win, until he realized exactly how good Momo's tongue felt, stroking against his own, and he made a small noise in response.

That seemed to serve only to encourage Momo, who continued to deepen the kiss, teasing at Ryoma's mouth as his hands slid down the boy's arms to hold him firmly as his body pressed against him. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Ryoma was again considering the merits of fainting when his senpai finally pulled back, nipping at his lower lip gently as he did so. Smiling down at the younger boy who couldn't do anything more than gaze at him in absolute shock and silence, he reached out and ruffled his hair and grinned.

Giving thanks for the lack of morning practice after ranking matches, Momo gave Ryoma a gentle shove towards the school, making sure the boy's bag was still firmly on his shoulder. Ignoring the giggling and pointing and whispers around them, not to mention the fading glare of camera flashes, he escorted Ryoma to the door before saying a cheerful goodbye and heading up to his own classroom. Ryoma found himself staring after Momo absently, before shaking his head and moving down the hallway.

He'd never guessed that his first kiss would be stolen by his senpai in front of fellow students. Blushing, he wished desperately that hats were allowed in the classrooms. He was never going to live this down, he was sure, and Momo had simply gone off without the least bit of an explanation as to why he'd done it!

Still, after that, he really couldn't worry about whatever the team might have planned. After all, it couldn't possibly be worse, right?

The snickering and rumors moving at the speed of light were bad enough, Ryoma thought, but what really scared him were the looks of sympathy he got as he moved down the hallway towards his classroom. There was something he was missing, and he knew it, but he hadn't quite figured out what when a body collided firmly with his back, taking him to the ground and landing on top of him.

"Ochibi!" Eiji's cheerful face stared down at him from above as he rolled over and glared half-heartedly. Given that this scenario happened at least once a week, he'd given up trying to yell at the redhead for it. What caught his attention, however, was that Eiji wasn't offering him a hand up and apologizing, as he normally did. Instead, he found himself straddled while lying on his back in the hallway, surrounded by his fellow students.

"Kikumaru-senpai?" he asked tentatively, "Why are you sitting on me?"

"So you can't get away, nya." Eiji smirked and leaned down, hands on either side of the freshman's head. "It makes it easier."

Then he did the unthinkable and for the second time today, Ryoma found his mouth invaded thoroughly by a teammate. Where Momoshiro had been calm and soothing, Eiji was fast and fiery, forcing his way in cheerfully and exploring every bit of the younger boy's mouth, practically daring him to respond. Ryoma was absolutely sure his face was beet-red, but he couldn't help but react, his hands clenching around Eiji's arms as his eyes slid shut. Both of them were breathing erratically when the older boy finally pulled back and grinned down at him teasingly. The only thought the thoroughly dazed Ryoma could muster was that Kikumaru-senpai tasted like oranges.

"Hoi! Now that's a sight to remember," he cheered, before hopping up gracefully and tugging Ryoma to his feet. "You'd better get going, or you'll be late!"

With that, Eiji dashed off down the hallway, waving cheerfully. Bright red and fairly out of breath, Ryoma picked his bag up, glared at everyone around him, shouldered it, and continued down the hallway. Two kisses in five minutes, he noted. No wonder his father had been laughing, and refused to warn him. He began plotting evasive maneuvers in his mind as he walked.

Ryoma had always been a bit afraid of Inui-senpai, especially after he'd seen the evil the older boy could create with his chemistry set and a bit of free time. Perhaps that was why he was so surprised, he might later admit, to find out that the other boy tasted like cinnamon toothpaste and coffee. An odd mix, but spicy and dark at the same time, he thought to himself as he struggled not to fall up the stairs he'd been on when he'd been caught.

Inui-senpai also had evil hands, he noted to himself, as one was wrapped firmly around his hip and the other one was rubbing gently on his ass, which made him squeak a bit and squirm. Evil, he told himself quietly, moaning softly against the older boy's tongue anyway, and swearing he'd have his revenge someday. In the meantime, all he could really do was endure, and try to learn something.

When the kiss finally broke, and the crowd around them began to disperse, Ryoma frowned and kicked his senpai firmly in the shin. Grabbing his bag, he prepared to storm off down the stairs to his next class, only to pause as Inui laughed slightly and spoke.

"What was that for, Echizen? That's not the response I would have predicted."

"Inui-senpai has naughty hands," Ryoma replied promptly, nose in the air. "I'm not that kind of boy, you know. It takes more than a quick kiss to gain those sorts of privileges."

With that, he swept down the staircase and off to class.

Of all the regulars, Ryoma had really thought Oishi would be the one who wouldn't go through with it. After all, this molestation might scar his fragile young mind, or something similar. Which was probably why he was so surprised to find the dark-haired boy waiting for him outside his classroom as everyone exited for lunch. Attempting a basic evasive maneuver in the hopes of at least avoiding a large audience, Ryoma gasped as a firm hand grasped his waistband through his jacket and tugged him back firmly until strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Trying to escape, Echizen?" Oishi smiled at him over his shoulder, his breath teasing along a sensitive earlobe. "There's no escape, you know. If Kaidoh couldn't manage to avoid it, there's no hope for you."

Strong hands turned him around, much to the delight of the crowd gathering around them. Ryoma found himself staring at a whole new Oishi, someone vastly different from the mother hen they were all so used to. This one was doing wicked things to his already unbalanced hormones, just with that glint in his eye.

"You're all trying to kill me," he muttered under his breath, staring in fascination.

Oishi simply smirked lightly and pulled him close, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Eiji said you taste like grape this morning. He kept licking his lips."

Nipping lightly at the earlobe in front of him, he then pulled back enough to kiss Ryoma properly, starting by gently rubbing his lips over the younger boy's, before tracing the tip of his tongue teasingly along his bottom lip. Knees weakening, Ryoma gave in and opened for him, losing himself in the kiss, hands grasping at his vice-captain's jacket desperately as time ticked by. When Oishi finally pulled back, he dropped a last, soft kiss on Ryoma's mouth and smiled, releasing him and laughing as the younger boy buried his face against the wall in embarrassment.

Giving thanks for the longer coats their uniforms provided, Ryoma made a rude gesture at the older boy without looking up, and received a fond pat on the back in response and a reminder to be on time for practice in the afternoon. The sounds of the hallway returned as Oishi departed and the other students wandered off to enjoy their lunches. Ryoma remained, desperately wondering exactly where Oishi had learned to do that.

Ryoma thought he'd been clever, avoiding his normal lunchtime hideouts and instead sneaking out behind the clubroom with his lunch to avoid any additional incidents and hoping to at least eat in peace. He certainly hadn't realized how many team members actually took time over lunch to practice a bit with each other, and so found himself subjected to various assorted commentary on his day so far, which he promptly ignored, focusing on his food.

In truth, that was probably why he didn't notice Kaidoh settling down next to him for a few moments. The other boy was always quiet when not fighting with Momo, and could be very stealthy. When he looked up and noticed the older boy, Ryoma sighed and set his lunch down carefully next to his bag and crossed his arms.

"You too, Kaidoh-senpai?" he asked plaintively, eyes wide and nervous. "We couldn't just say you did it and go on with our day?"

"There are rules," was all Kaidoh said as he leaned forward, looming over the smaller boy. Though both of them had grown since meeting in junior high school, Kaidoh was definitely still the bigger of the two by almost a foot, which gave him excellent leverage as he wrapped one hand around Ryoma's neck, holding him firmly in place while he caught his mouth gently.

It was unexpectedly sweet, Ryoma found himself thinking, as he sank into the kiss. The others had been overtly sexual, deep, or aggressive. Kaidoh's kiss, however, was sweet and gentle, and full of an unexpected casual affection he never would have guessed existed. It forced nothing and coaxed a response out of him by sheer kindness, leaving them both breathing heavily and blushing lightly as various flashes and cheers went off around them.

True to their natures, they both glared at the surrounding team members and then promptly ignored them, instead focusing on exploring each other's lunches and trading bits and pieces. Conversation started up slowly and revolved around upcoming matches. Neither of them mentioned the kiss again. Kaidoh did, however, ruffle Ryoma's hair gently as he stood to leave as their break ended, and warned him to watch out for Tezuka and Fuji.

"Captain is evil," was all he would say in response to the inquiring look he received. "And Fuji-senpai bites."

Fuji caught Ryoma towards the end of the class day, actually invading his classroom, much to the teacher's objections. Protests, however, fell on deaf ears as Fuji simply smiled, explained that he'd only be a moment, and then promptly sat on Ryoma's lap, making himself comfortable. He was debating pushing the older boy off, when he leaned forward, lips near the shell of the smaller boy's ear.

"Ne, Echizen, be good," Fuji teased lightly, before weaving his fingers in Ryoma's hair and tugging his head back firmly. "It's for your own good, you know. Team-building. Bonds… bondage, all those things."

With that, Fuji began nipping fiercely at Ryoma's lips, small, stinging bites that were as arousing as they were painful, before diving in with precision, plundering the younger boy's mouth thoroughly. There was no chance of escape, not with Fuji's weight pinning him to his seat, and that hand holding his head so firmly it hurt slightly. The pain and the more erotic sensations of slippery wet tongue and lips began to mingle in Ryoma's mind, making him dizzy and twitchy all at once, until Fuji finally pulled back, smirking slightly against his lips. There was no way the older boy could have missed the reaction he'd engendered, and Ryoma was well aware of his senpai's opinion on the matter, given that they were pressed so closely together.

A quick tug of his uniform jacket and Fuji was off of him, straightening himself out and bowing politely to the teacher as he slipped out of the room, smiling wickedly. Ryoma pulled himself back up to his desk and buried his face in his textbook. All he could do was pray that he wasn't called on to read in the next half-hour or so. Thankfully, the teacher seemed to be in a merciful mood and let him be through his last class of the day.

It was clear that Tezuka was holding out until the end of the day, Ryoma decided on his way to tennis practice. Or perhaps he wouldn't lower himself to such things? No, Kaidoh-senpai had warned him specifically about their captain. Nervousness began to fill him and bothered him throughout practice, especially when everyone kept looking at him out of the corners of their eyes and smirking, while Tezuka himself looked calm and collected, leaning against the gate and supervising.

The feeling just kept growing as the hours passed, and finally Ryoma was a ball of nerves and frustration with a small tinge of fear by the time they were told they could change to go home. Stomping up to the gate, he came to a stop right in front of Tezuka, not noticing the amused looks of the others behind him. This was going to end now, he determined, so that he didn't have to worry about this any longer and could go home, bathe in bleach and forget all about his ridiculous teenage hormones and the fact that his team seemed determined to make him gay.

"Well?" he demanded sulkily, glaring at his captain from underneath the brim of his cap.

"Did you need something, Echizen?" Tezuka looked down at him seriously, although there seemed to be a gleam of humor in the back of his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?" Ryoma demanded, practically stomping his foot. "Everyone else has, so that means it's your turn."

"I never knew you felt that way, Echizen," Tezuka replied calmly, before taking his chin firmly in one hand and pressing his lips firmly to the younger boy's as their teammates began laughing around them.

He would have pouted, or said something rude, he was sure, if Tezuka didn't smell so good. Tasted good too, he found out a moment later as his lips were gently parted and his mouth once again invaded. Wicked, was all he could think, as his knees began to go weak. Different from the others, stronger, more dominant but still extremely calm and gentle, the kiss pounded through him, leaving him dazed and staring when the older boy finally pulled away.

"All you ever had to do was ask," Tezuka reassured him, before turning and heading off to change with Fuji.

Ryoma just stared after him for a moment, before turning and glaring at everyone else, and stomping off to dunk his head repeatedly under a faucet, muttering about senpai with evil intentions and horrible senses of humor under his breath. No wonder everyone on the team turned out gay, he thought, resisting the urge to bang his forehead into the cement. It was a conspiracy amongst the members.

Still, he realized later that evening, full of hamburgers and pressed up against the wall outside the gates of his home, it wasn't all that bad. It certainly seemed to have gotten his Momo-senpai out of his wait-and-see pattern and on to something more productive. Finally pulling back long enough to catch his breath and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, he smirked up at the taller boy.

"Maybe not all of you are evil, after all," he quipped, before pulling the other boy down again.


End file.
